CBS Evening News
CBS Television News 1948–1950 Douglas Edwards with the News 1950–1962 Walter Cronkite with the News 1962–1963 CBS Evening News 1963–1968 1968–1976 ScreenHunter_30033 Nov. 15 19.27.jpg|December 27, 1968 intro ScreenHunter_30034 Nov. 15 19.29.jpg|December 26, 1972 intro ScreenHunter_30035 Nov. 15 19.31.jpg|January 22, 1973 intro ScreenHunter_30036 Nov. 15 19.31.jpg|January 22, 1973 bumper ScreenHunter_30037 Nov. 15 19.32.jpg|January 22, 1973 bumper #2 ScreenHunter_30038 Nov. 15 19.35.jpg|April 3, 1975 intro ScreenHunter_30039 Nov. 15 19.36.jpg|April 3, 1975 bumper ScreenHunter_30040 Nov. 15 19.36.jpg|April 29, 1975 intro ScreenHunter_30041 Nov. 15 19.38.jpg|April 29, 1975 bumper ScreenHunter_30042 Nov. 15 19.39.jpg|April 29, 1975 bumper #2 1976–1982 This logo style was retained after Walter Cronkite was replaced by Dan Rather on March 9, 1981. ScreenHunter_30043 Nov. 15 19.41.jpg|November 3, 1976 ScreenHunter_30047 Nov. 15 19.45.jpg|March 17, 1977 intro ScreenHunter_30046 Nov. 15 19.45.jpg|March 17, 1977 bumper ScreenHunter_30048 Nov. 15 20.04.jpg|March 17, 1977 bumper #2 ScreenHunter_30049 Nov. 15 20.05.jpg|March 17, 1977 outro ScreenHunter_30054 Nov. 15 20.11.jpg|November 7, 1979 intro ScreenHunter_30055 Nov. 15 20.12.jpg|November 7, 1979 bumper ScreenHunter_30052 Nov. 15 20.09.jpg|November 16, 1979 intro ScreenHunter_30053 Nov. 15 20.10.jpg|November 16, 1979 bumper - Western Edition ScreenHunter_30050 Nov. 15 20.07.jpg|February 1, 1980 ScreenHunter_30051 Nov. 15 20.07.jpg|February 1, 1980 bumper ScreenHunter_30067 Nov. 15 22.01.jpg|December 26, 1980 intro ScreenHunter_30068 Nov. 15 22.01.jpg|December 26, 1980 bumper ScreenHunter_30066 Nov. 15 21.58.jpg|March 6, 1981 bumper ScreenHunter_30065 Nov. 15 21.58.jpg|March 6, 1981 outro ScreenHunter_30056 Nov. 15 20.13.jpg|August 5, 1981 intro ScreenHunter_30057 Nov. 15 20.13.jpg|August 5, 1981 outro CBS News' CBS Evening News With Dan Rather Video Open From Friday Evening, September 25, 1981.jpg|CBS Evening News with Dan Rather intro from September 25, 1981 ScreenHunter_30058 Nov. 15 20.15.jpg|January 13, 1982 intro 1982–1987 cbs_evening_news_open1982a.jpg|Short-lived CBS Evening News with Dan Rather intro from mid-1982 ScreenHunter_30059 Nov. 15 20.18.jpg|April 30, 1982 intro Cbs-1982-mortondeaneveningnews1.jpg|CBS Evening News intro with weekend anchor Morton Dean from 1982 ScreenHunter_30015 Nov. 15 16.11.jpg|January 25, 1983 intro ScreenHunter_30016 Nov. 15 16.12.jpg|October 8, 1984 intro ScreenHunter_30017 Nov. 15 16.12.jpg|October 8, 1984 outro ScreenHunter_30014 Nov. 15 16.09.jpg|March 11, 1985 intro wusa_cbsnews_combo_promo_b.jpg|CBS Evening News with Dan Rather promo from 1985-86 ScreenHunter_30011 Nov. 15 16.06.jpg|February 24, 1986 outro ScreenHunter_30013 Nov. 15 16.08.jpg|April 15, 1986 intro ScreenHunter_30012 Nov. 15 16.08.jpg|April 15, 1986 outro ScreenHunter_30019 Nov. 15 16.15.jpg|April 28, 1986 intro ScreenHunter_30018 Nov. 15 16.15.jpg|April 29, 1986 intro ScreenHunter_30060 Nov. 15 21.47.jpg|February 2, 1987 outro ScreenHunter_30064 Nov. 15 21.55.jpg|March 4, 1987 outro CBS News' CBS Evening News With Dan Rather Video Bumper From Monday Evening, May 11, 1987.jpg|CBS News' CBS Evening News With Dan Rather Bumper from Monday Evening, May 11, 1987 ScreenHunter_30061 Nov. 15 21.49.jpg|May 11, 1987 outro ScreenHunter_30063 Nov. 15 21.53.jpg|June 1, 1987 outro ScreenHunter_30062 Nov. 15 21.52.jpg|June 16, 1987 intro 1987–1991 The bars shown above each line of text were light-blue until 1990; after which the color was changed to red. ScreenHunter_30020 Nov. 15 16.19.jpg|1988 outro ScreenHunter_30021 Nov. 15 16.20.jpg|April 3, 1989 outro ScreenHunter_30022 Nov. 15 16.22.jpg|May 17, 1989 intro ScreenHunter_30023 Nov. 15 16.23.jpg|May 17, 1989 outro 1991–1996 1991–1993; 1995–1996 ScreenHunter_30073 Nov. 15 22.10.jpg|November 21, 1991 intro ScreenHunter_30074 Nov. 15 22.12.jpg|November 21, 1991 bumper ScreenHunter_30075 Nov. 15 22.13.jpg|November 21, 1991 outro ScreenHunter_30076 Nov. 15 22.15.jpg|December 5, 1991 intro ScreenHunter_30077 Nov. 15 22.16.jpg|December 5, 1991 bumper ScreenHunter_30078 Nov. 15 22.16.jpg|December 5, 1991 outro CBS News' CBS Evening News With Dan Rather Video Open From Thursday Evening, June 11, 1992.jpg|CBS Evening News with Dan Rather open from June 11, 1992 ScreenHunter_30082 Nov. 15 22.21.jpg|October 30, 1992 bumper ScreenHunter_30079 Nov. 15 22.18.jpg|November 2, 1992 intro ScreenHunter_30080 Nov. 15 22.20.jpg|November 2, 1992 bumper ScreenHunter_30081 Nov. 15 22.20.jpg|November 2, 1992 outro ScreenHunter_30070 Nov. 15 22.06.jpg|July 26, 1995 intro ScreenHunter_30071 Nov. 15 22.08.jpg|July 26, 1995 bumper ScreenHunter_30072 Nov. 15 22.09.jpg|July 26, 1995 outro ScreenHunter_30083 Nov. 15 22.25.jpg|January 17, 1996 intro ScreenHunter_30084 Nov. 15 22.25.jpg|January 17, 1996 bumper ScreenHunter_30085 Nov. 15 22.26.jpg|January 17, 1996 outro 1993–1995 Two years later in 1993, the title changed from "CBS Evening News with Dan Rather" to "CBS Evening News with Dan Rather and Connie Chung", but in May 1995, the title soon changed back to "CBS Evening News with Dan Rather" after the return of the solo anchor format. 1996–2000 CBS News' CBS Evening News With Dan Rather Video Open From Wednesday Evening, August 4, 1999.jpg|CBS News' CBS Evening News With Dan Rather Open from Wednesday Evening, August 4, 1999 2000–2006 2000–2005 2005–2006 2006–2009 CBS Evening News with Katie Couric (2006 - Widescreen).jpg|Widescreen version of the logo from 2008-2009 CBS News' CBS Evening News With Katie Couric Video Close From Tuesday Evening, September 5, 2006.jpg|CBS News' CBS Evening News With Katie Couric Close from Tuesday Evening, September 5, 2006 2016-04-16 (102).png|CBS Evening News with Jeff Glor Open 2009–2011 CBS Evening News with Katie Couric (2009 - Widescreen).jpg|Widescreen version of the logo 2011–2015 CBS News' CBS Evening News With Scott Pelley Video Open From Monday Evening, June 6, 2011 - 2.jpg|CBS News' CBS Evening News With Scott Pelley Open From Monday Evening, June 6, 2011 CBS News' CBS Evening News With Scott Pelley Video Close From Monday Evening, June 6, 2011.jpg|CBS News' CBS Evening News With Scott Pelley Close From Monday Evening, June 6, 2011 Disney Junior-Foster's Home Special logo.png|Horizontal version of the logo 2015–present 2015-2016 2016-present New theme music and titles from May 31st 2016. ScreenHunter_30007 Nov. 15 16.00.jpg|May 31, 2016 outro ScreenHunter_30010 Nov. 15 16.04.jpg|October 28, 2016 outro ScreenHunter_30008 Nov. 15 16.02.jpg|November 10, 2016 outro ScreenHunter_30009 Nov. 15 16.03.jpg|November 11, 2016 outro Category:Television programs of the United States Category:Television news programs Category:CBS Category:CBS News Category:Television news in the United States Category:1960s television programs Category:1970s television programs Category:1980s television programs Category:1990s television programs Category:2000s television programs Category:2010s television programs